Sesame Street Rave/Happy Tree Friends
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode starring characters from Happy Tree Friends CAST * Cuddles as Alex * Lumpy as the Count * Genie (from Aladdin) as Blade * Disco Bear as Cookie Monster * Sniffles as Big Bird * Handy as Oscar the Grouch * Lifty as Ernie * Shifty as Bert * Petunia as Grover * Toothy as Elmo * Flippy as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Cuddles): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Lumpy! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Lumpy: I do it for all the newcomers, Cuddles. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Sniffles and Handy partying, along with Disco Bear deejaying, Lifty and Shifty hugging in content, and Petunia making out with two generic tree friends. Cuddles: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Petunia! Hi, Nutty! drips onto Cuddles's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other tree friends Cuddles: Oh, no! Lumpy! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Lumpy: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Cuddles onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born tree friend zombies. Cuddles: Oh, no! (runs into a blue genie in black with shades, who is Genie) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Lumpy: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Tree Friend, in order: Petunia, Disco Bear, (punches Toothy, strangles Lifty and Shifty, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Sniffles's head, but not before him saying:) Sniffles: "S" is for "severed". [then Genie decapitates Sniffles, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Handy, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Handy: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Handy, followed by Lumpy flinging himself at Genie, who in turn holds him against a wall Lumpy: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Genie: No, just this. out a grenade Lumpy: One, two... Genie: Stop counting! Lumpy: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Lumpy's mouth and throws him aside before Lumpy groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Genie then helps Cuddles to his feet. Cuddles: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to HTF Land, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Genie: Not quite. to Flippy's castle Flippy: Who wants some of my Flippy cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Flippy: You! blows Flippy's brains out Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Happy Tree Friends Parodies